


Pact

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael promises never to leave his brother behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

Michael got his hands on the keys somehow – while his father was taking another dip into his bottle of Jack Daniels. While the whiskey clouded his head, he and Nate slipped out the back doorway and rushed toward the Charger. It wasn’t easy to drive it back then – before he had legs long enough to punch the gas or fingers that could wrap themselves entirely about the wheel. Michael was forced to use a phone book to see over the dash, and Nate had to work the pedals with his palms; they were five and ten, running away from an unfair fate and a cruel father like orphans in a fairytale.

 

They ran it aground on a sandbar, near a trashy public beach filled with lost tourists. The two boys climbed out of and sat by the water, building castles and swiping ice cream pops from vendors.

 

“D’you think we’ll ever get to live by the ocean, Mike?” Nate whined.

 

“One day I’ll get away,” Michael insisted, stubbornly. “I’ll go to California and get a big house for me and mom!”

 

“Can I come with you?” The hope in his brother’s tone was nearly too painful for Michael could stand.

 

“Sure! You’re my little brother, and big brothers don’t leave their little brothers behind, ever!”

Those words haunted Michael for years, whispering his failure from across the Atlantic once.


End file.
